1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic prostheses. More particularly, the present invention relates to prosthetic glenoid components of the type used in shoulder arthroplasty procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shoulder or glenohumeral joint allows for articulation of a generally ball-shaped humeral head within a socket formed by the scapula, called the glenoid. In a natural, healthy shoulder joint, articular cartilage covers the articular portions of the glenoid and the humeral head to facilitate movement of the shoulder joint. The natural glenoid is small in surface area compared to the natural humeral head, which makes the shoulder joint vulnerable to instability.
Prosthetic shoulder components may be used to replace some or all of a patient's shoulder joint to restore or increase use of the shoulder joint following a traumatic injury or deterioration due to aging or illness, for example. The natural glenoid may be replaced with a prosthetic glenoid component, and the natural humeral head may be replaced with a prosthetic humeral component.